Promise
by Liebling
Summary: '-Promise it'll be that way,-' he said turning her chin upwards to meet his gaze. '-Forever and ever,-' she said. '-See you around, kid,-' he said. (16 year old Sirius has a talk with Lily about James)


Authors Note: History, I love history! Sirius has a talk with Lily about James' crush on her. I think it's kinda cute, actually ^_^. Nothing special, pointless fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kid," he said gesturing to her as his dark brows rose, "you know he's madly in love with you. He's-" he paused melodramatically "-dying inside."  
  
"I'm sure," she muttered caustically, "dying so much that he has to throw oatmeal on me at breakfast and make fun of Severus more?"  
  
"Are you attempting to-"  
  
"I'm not attempting to do anything," she said shortly, "and honestly, I hardly have time for this."  
  
"You're so silly," he said as she glared at him, her green eyes piercing through his crystal blue ones.  
  
"Silly? I believe-"  
  
"I don't care what you believe," was the quick response, "but you know that you love him as well," she waved a hand in the air as if to interfere "- don't even try it. You know it. So why don't you go in there and snog him senseless? It'd make him happy, and probably you as well."  
  
"I'd rather-"  
  
"-kiss me?" He asked giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
"No," she said, "kiss that-" and then she pointed with flourish to a very smirking Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ick," he said, "that's low even for you, Evans."  
  
"Hardly," the girl said throwing her crimson hair over her shoulder, "he's got money. And he isn't terrible looking, not really."  
  
"He isn't terrible looking if you're comparing him to Severus," he added blandly.  
  
"You called him Severus!" She noted happily, "Amazing."  
  
"I deiced that today was 'act like a true Gryffindor' day, so I tried," he said throwing her a grin.  
  
"Nice," she said, "but anyway, it's really nice having this little uh-" she paused "-rendezvous with you near the portrait of-" she looked up "-Bryan the Bogey, but honestly, Sirius, I really have to go. Potions' exam tomorrow."  
  
"Like I care about your Potions mark," he said. "And what was that back there in the corridor? James asks you out and you reply 'I don't believe so, and if you ask me again tomorrow I highly doubt the answer will change.'?"  
  
She rolled her gleaming eyes, "What was that about?"  
  
"I believe that was the question," he said caustically.  
  
"That was about me putting him in his place, of course, the place that he belongs."  
  
He gave her an apprehensive glance, "And what place would that be, Evans? The 'Evans is a git of massive proportions and she's having a bad day so she's taking it out on me' place?"  
  
"No," she said grinning ever-so-slightly, "more like the 'your friend is Sirius so that automatically makes you a prat' place."  
  
"James could keep up with you," he said quietly almost to himself.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked her grin fading and a small pout crossing her face.  
  
"It means," and then he paused just to annoy the sixteen year old girl standing opposite him, "that James was made for a girl like you."  
  
"A girl like me?" She asked, almost confused.  
  
"Not too quick are you, Evans?" He asked, "A little girl like you, a girl who treats people as though she's above them-"  
  
"A girl who 'is' above them," she added smiling slightly.  
  
He went on as though she hadn't said anything "-he'd do well with you, you're quite a challenge. Not the girl for me," he said as she snorted in a not very ladylike fashion "-I prefer the sweet type. You, Lily, are not the sweet type."  
  
"Not especially," she agreed.  
  
"So," he said taking the Marauder's Map out and glancing at it, "seems like Filch is searching third floor corridor right now, and James is near it, so I'm assuming that some sort of prank was played on someone and it's my turn to make up an excuse." He shrugged slightly and she grinned. "So, farewell Evans, and remember what I told you, okay? Because what I want more than anything is for you to marry James, for me to be the best man at your wedding, for you two to have gorgeous children and for me to be the godfather."  
  
She laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Promise it'll be that way," he said turning her chin upwards to meet his gaze.  
  
With slight hesitation she said strongly, "I promise."  
  
"Forever and ever?" He asked.  
  
"Forever and ever," she said.  
  
"See you around, kid," he said.  
  
With that, he winked and fled the corridor in search of James and Filch. Leaving Lily leaning against the gold-framed portrait of Bryan the Bogey, a lovesick expression on her upturned face.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
